


No need to worry (it’s an open invitation)

by Deeambles



Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Gen, Side mikokushi for ur viewing pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: “I think you should be the wife, Minato.” Kushina says easily, “you’d look good in white.”Minato looks up from the seal he’s pouring over and blinks long and slow.“No he wouldn’t,” Mikoto interrupts before he can question what crack Kushina has been smoking to think he’s suddenly getting married, “he’d be bleached out.”
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	No need to worry (it’s an open invitation)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha 10 minutes to spare. Day 5: arranged marriage for naruto rare pair event on tumblr

“I think you should be the wife, Minato.” Kushina says easily, “you’d look good in white.” 

Minato looks up from the seal he’s pouring over and blinks long and slow. 

“No he wouldn’t,” Mikoto interrupts before he can question what crack Kushina has been smoking to think he’s suddenly getting married, “he’d be bleached out.” 

“Are you suggesting,” Uchiha Izuna cuts in with, “that I should be the wife, dutiful granddaughter of mine?” 

Minato is lost

“Of course not,” Mikoto snorts like she didn’t go and elope with Kushina last month, “I’m just saying you’ve been very adamant about breaking Uchiha tradition.” 

She bats her lashes prettily at where Izuna is sitting on her kitchen counter, painting his toes black. 

“Ohhh,” Kushina says, before backtracking, “wait you don’t mean sticking them in those boring wedding hakama, do you? They might as well both be brides just so they can spice it up in the reception, dattebane.” 

Mikoto considers it, “maybe,” she says lightly, rolling her newspaper like one might when they want to swap a fly, “or maybe Izuna-sama has a different idea?” 

She says -sama all nice and formal but Minato hears the edge to it all the same. He only doesn’t hear it when she’s mocking Izuna by calling him grandfather like he’s not A. Younger than her and B. Currently sitting with his feet on her counter. 

Their relationship is... interesting, Minato decides, much more teenage girl style. 

Not that Minato would dare make that comparison out loud. Especially not to Uchiha-ex-war-general-and-younger-brother-to-Uchiha-Madara-oh- and-also-definitely-doesn't-know-what-restraint-is-Izuna. 

Minato understands why Tobirama considered him a rival— he’s fast. 

Izuna for his part just shrugs his shoulders, “If I wanted traditional I’d find a way to go back in time.” 

“Good luck.” Kushina snorts 

“Exactly.” Izuna concedes 

“Well, what about you Minato.” Mikoto asks instead, turning towards him, “what do you want.” 

Three sets of eyes don’t make Minato any less confused, “why am I getting married?” He asks.

Kushina sighs, “Minatoooo” 

“Kushinaaa,” he mocks back before asking, “no really.” 

Mikoto has a thoughtful look on her face, “Well, since me and Kushina eloped, someone needs to improve relations between the Uchiha and the village. It’s an every generation thing.” 

“But doesn’t that—“ 

“No,” Kushina buts in with, “No it doesn’t. Mikoto is now an Uzumaki so suck it. That means you’ve got to take one for the team, pretty boy.” 

Minato frowns, he likes Izuna, he does, but why now? Why has this— 

“Have... the elders brought this up?” 

Izuna snorts, “well if I married a woman and had another child there’d be some incest issues wouldn’t there. Since ya know, as a former clan heir I can’t just marry anyone.”

“He technically holds a higher position then the elders and heir but lower then the clan head, for hierarchy reasons” Mikoto helpfully cuts in with 

Minato nods, that makes sense. Having two authorities would be a pain, though he is mildly surprised Izuna was handed a position of influence and not just something for show. 

Uchiha are weird, Minatos come to realize over the past months. That also didn’t answer the question 

“So kimonos.” Izuna says, changing the subject 

“Ohhh kimonos? Wedding kimonos? Two wives?” Kushina answers, immediately excited. 

“Or,” Izuna says slyly, though he’s hiding his face beneath his bangs as he paints his last toe, “I was thinking Uzushio style.” 

Kushina was focused before but now she’s sharp looking. 

“What’s your tenet thinking about that?” Izuna follows up before Mikoto and Minato can question him. 

Kushina frowns, her and the nine tail fox have been communicating since he mistook Izuna for Madara. 

The entire ordeal is strange but Minato is happy for her in a worried way. 

“He says to go fuck yourself,” Kushina says confidently and Izuna rolls his eyes, “he also says that if you wanna wear Uzushio style you have to do it in Uzushio.” 

Izuna hums 

“Uzushio style?” Mikoto asks

“Flowy,” Izuna says, capping the nail polish. He looks good with painted nails, Minato notices. 

“Scandalous,” Kushina confirms, grinning, “the island was always too hot for all those layers.” 

Mikoto smiles, pretty and deadly, “I’m sure the elders can handle it, besides they didn’t say they had a priest picked out which means we have time to choose.” 

“Ha!,” Kushina exclaims, “and I’m technically a clan head which makes me qualified!” 

Minato smiles dutifully when she turns on him, all evil and pretty. 

“Right.” He agrees. He has no idea what’s going on. 

“Right, so Uzushio style.” Kushina says, whipping back around toward Izuna. 

“Sure. Tell them I want a honeymoon and we can do it on Uzushio. The port town is still operating right?” 

“Yes,” Mikoto confirms, “though if this is supposed to help Uchiha relations, you might wanna reconsider.” 

“I’m getting remarried,” Izuna drawls, “I’ve helped relations by existing and taking no bullshit from that old ass Sarutobi.” 

No one argues that, cause, well, he’s not wrong. He’s helped a lot since he crawled his way out of his own grave a year ago next month. 

He even got put on roster as an active jonin of Konoha just so sandaime-sama could get him out of his office. 

The active shinobi population was weary and some even jealous, but after he made friends with Inuzuka Tsume... well, most have a healthy respect for him and what he does. 

(Jiraiya is jealous. Apparently Izuna has a spy network that he’s somehow revived after literal decades of inactivity. What makes it better is that he tracked down tsunade in about two weeks and convinced her to come back. No one knows how, and no one knows why, but Minato guesses it’s cause Izuna can hold his liquor and apparently they both like talking shit about dead Senju. 

Though, Minato considers, it's for vastly different and depressing reasons.) 

“So, Minato, how do you feel about a shirtless wedding on the massive cliffs over the beaches of a dead shinobi village? I promise the pants are long and appropriately silky and flowy and technically we have sheer scarfs that lay on our torsos too but honestly I thought they’d look better as hair wraps.” Izuna finishes, hoping off the counter to saunter towards Minato. 

“I second this.” Kushina says 

“Third.” Mikoto rushes not a second later 

“Okay,” Minato says slowly, “but who said I’m getting married.” 

He’s not sure why he’s getting exasperated looks. He’s not clan. He doesn't have elders. He doesn’t even have parents to do this sort of thing for him. 

He’s just, well, Minato. 

“Jiraiya signed you up.” Mikoto says, smirking. 

Minato pauses, and reconsiders, he guesses he does have a parental figure doesn’t he. 

Fuck. 

“I admire the ingenuity behind having genin teachers as legal guardians,” Izuna praises. It’s uncommon to hear him praise anything about Konoha so Minato listens, “that solves the clan-less kid combined with arranged marriages problem” 

“Right,” Kushina agrees, “just think, after the wedding you can go back to fires shore for that one secluded osen and have great sex.” 

Minato chokes, he doesn’t know on what, but he’s choking. 

Izunas laugh is light and harmonious and somehow both completely and not at all what one would think Uchiha Izuna should sound like. 

Minato might not mind being married as much as he’s going to make a front about. 

Somehow, Izuna makes his way to his little cluttered table and kisses Minato's cheek before whispering, “it’ll be fun, blondie, don’t sweat it.” 

He turns to Mikoto, “ready to terrorize the elders?” 

“Of course” Mikoto agrees and they walk out side by side with Kushina cackling on their heels, no doubt ready to hide in the rafters to listen. 

Minato breathes out placing his head in his hands, and tries to contain his smile. 

He’s excited, Minato realizes, since the second war he hasn’t felt much, but this, this is excitement. 

He turns his attention back to the seal he was working on before rolling it up. He’d been contemplating names, dead demon consuming seal, reaper death seal, but now he doesn’t think he needs it. Won’t ever need it hopefully. 

It, like many things, was just an idea. Death is the easy way, Minato knows, and as he gathers his things and walks outside to see Izuna laugh and round the corner of another house, ponytail swaying in the wind, he finds he’s not ready for it at all. 

He’s ready for a challenge and he thinks he knows where to find one.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait why did the ending get sad ???? @me; why


End file.
